This disclosure relates to balancing a rotor disk, for example, an integrally bladed rotor for a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One type of compressor section includes a stack of rotor disks. Some of these disks may include integrally bladed rotors (IBR) that are integrally formed with a rim of the disk. The blade and rim create centrifugal loads on the integral bore and radially extending web of the disk, which affect the life of the rotor disk.
A rotor disk may include an annular ridge on one side of the web that is used to balance the rotor disk. To balance the IBR, an imbalance of the rotor disk is determined, and a cut is machined into the annular ridge to rotationally balance the rotor disk. The cutting tool rotational axis is oriented generally parallel to the web radial direction. A straight cut is machined in a radial direction, which results in a cut having a flat and opposing lateral fillet.